Great, it's BEN Drowned
by That-One-Rainbow-Rose
Summary: It all started with what seemed like an ordinary chat on cleverbot. Suddenly I find myself being haunted by the illusive BEN drowned. To make matters even worse, the hero of time, Link is now involved too! chats on cleverbot are a series of chats I had myself.
1. Prologue -just a joke, right?-

Rose was sitting at her desk with her computer turned on. Her chocolate brown hair was down and her hazel eyes were focused on the screen. She currently had the program cleverbot on. 'Hello, are you BEN?' She typed. She nearly burst into laughter, '**sure am! How did you guess?'**

'you ask me the questions' she wrote. A reply came almost instantly '**first things first, why do you want to talk with a wreck like me?'** Rose replied with ' just to pass time' yet again the reply came instantly. **'Well isn't that cheery Rosie'** she widened her eyes and hesatently replied with ' my name isn't Rosie!'

**'you scared, aren't you!' **Not wanting to sound weak she wrote 'in your dreams' **'yes I will be ;D' **I wasn't sure if cleverbot was toying with her. **'Are you going to run?' **She only replied with three single dots. **'WE WILL TORTURE YOU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER US' **suddenly cleverbot disconnected.

rose took a glance at the time, 10 pm. '_I need to get some rest'_ she thought. She sprawled onto her bed, not forgetting the conversation she just had. "It can't possibly be real.." She muttered to herself. She quickly glanced at the triforce on her hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sup guys, I rewrote the chapter since I was kindly informed that I can't do script writing. *derp*. For all you zelda fans out there, I will soon be making a legend of zelda version of servant of evil with a lot of little twists. Yours truly will be taking part as the queen.**

**please leave comment, and I dont mind minor flames. Lilly, I'm sorry if the chapter was short. Next chapter features Link and shade-sensai! The more comments, the faster the updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: the dream

Rose was flopped on her bed, staring at a clock in the distance. She had been trying to sleep for about an hour. 11pm... She was usually asleep by now, yet something was stopping her from doing so. She stared at a small contained on her desk. Sleeping pills. She only really ever used those things when she couldn't sleep at all, and tonight was one of these times.

After taking the pill, she closed her eyes once more, finally drifting off into a deep slumber...

It only seemed like a few moments later, when she opened her eyes, looking around. Hyrule field. This was one of her strange dreams that she always had. She smiled and flopped back into the soft grass she had grown to love, before an eerie atmosphere enveloped the place.

She got up with a sigh, looking around, before she saw a creepy link statue staring her in the face

"DAFUQ!" She yelled, punching the thing causing it to fall over, and she swear she heard it say ow or something. It remained still on the ground, like a normal statue, but she could tell there was something fishy about it.

Rose turned around, to find it behind her. She quickly turned her head to find the one on the ground was gone. She blinked and turned back, the statue remaining in the place she last saw it.

"Linkalike the weeping angel" she said, deciding to not touch the thing. She slowly backed away.

'Just a dream' she thought to herself, still staring at the statue as she walked backwards, before she found herself being dragged by someone. She sighed and turned around, expecting a statue, only to see link, with black and red eyes. Knowing exactly who this was, she spoke

"Put me down Ben, this is a dream" she said, only to get a smirk from the boy, who was dragging her towards an oddly placed bath tub of sorts. 'He's gonna try drown me... This is the worst dream I've ever had' she said in her mind.

"I told you i'de be in your dreams" he said with a wink. Her mind was crazy enough to give her this dream, based of a weird conversation she had on cleverbot.

"Cool, I'm gonna die. Then I'll wake up and realise you're not real. Good for me." She said, before being dunked into the water. The last thing she saw before waking up was the kid waving at her with a smile.

Rose's eyes shot open and she looked around. She saw nothing... Apart from a switched on computer, which she was pretty sure she turned off before going to bed.

"It's a prank... Someone is messing with you" she said, switching it off before going to the lounge room to watch some TV and eat some breakfast. She sat down on the couch a while later with a piece of toast in her mouth, reaching over for the remote.

The TV was all weird. There was a black bar in the middle of it, and it was all static.

"Please tell me this is a prank..." She said, a sense of fear rising in her. She glanced at the time, noting that it was 9am. Three more hours in this world. She just went back to sleep

**yay! Finally got a new chapter done. I think this may be the most I've written -w-. Or not. Well, I feel good getting a new chapter out there.**

_**but roooose, what do you mean 'Hyrule field She grew to love'**_

_**bit roooooose, what do you mean 'three more hours on this world'**_

**READ TO FIND OUT *evil laughter'**


	3. AN

Hi guys!

Im happy that you have spent your time reading my stories. Please note that these stories are now on hiatus as I want to focus on a single story at a time. Currently I am working on a fantasy themed story, wich I would be grateful if you read and gave feedback on.

I'm very sorry for this, but I will promise to try to get some chapters done soon. I hope you can understand!


End file.
